Perfection
by Kljhorse
Summary: "Why do you treat me like this! I'm not special!" "You're right, you're not special. You're perfect." After that sentence 5 years ago, my world started to shatter.


Perfection:

Chapter one:

I don't give a crap, Itachi!

Hello, my name is Aya. No last name, well me and my two friends pretend we have no last names at least, 'cuz we don't like them. I have blonde hair that goes down to the backs of my knees. My eyes are white, surprisingly. My personality... well, me and my friend won't tell you that, since you will learn later in the story. I am 17. And all three of use are the same height, about 5 foot 7. Now listen about my friends Nayoshi and Ayaomi.

Nayoshi: Hey guys! I am Nayoshi!

Ayaomi: I am Ayaomi!

Nayoshi: I have shoulder-length hair with a single wide streak of blood red, my eyes are blue, and I am 18!

Ayaomi: I am the same age as Nayoshi but wayyyyyy more mature than either of my freinds, with light brown hair, and chocolate eyes.

Nayoshi: How are you more mature?! I AM THE MOST THE MATURE!

Ayaomi: Doesn't that explain a lot?

Nayoshi: Anyways... Read our story! Thx!

Ayaomi: Yup! Please read! Bye!

End of... whatever i should call that...

"Man, I wonder what it would be like to have the Akatsuki live in our world, even for a little bit," Victoria said, sighing as me, Ayaomi, and Nayoshi walked along the sidewalk, heading for home. It was a sunny-ish day, with many clouds, but our heads were held high.

I grinned so wide people would have thought I was insane. Oh wait, I was. DUH.

"Me too, but heyyyyy... wait a second. What are you planning to do with Itachi?!" I demand.

Ayaomi blushed beet red. "You should be talking, 'I have a crush on four of the Akatsuki!'"

I gaped, then started laughing. Hysterically. When I finally finished laughing, I started to walk backwards, as I gasped for air. "Oh lol," I finish, and stare at my friends as they roll their eyes.

I start to stare creepily at Nayoshi, but stopped when she gave me the look that said, 'If you don't stop I will call you _that _name again.' My eyes widened, as I remembered her calling me something that we saved for Orochimaru only. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tounge at her. "Whatever," I say.

Then both my friends looked at each other, then started giggling. And since I was too lazy to smack them, I keep walking backwards. Big mistake.

"OWWWW," I shriek as my head bashes into the door of our mansion-like house. "Why the heck didn't you warn meh?!" I scream at Ayaomi and Nayoshi. They start to laugh.

"Because, you idiot! You aren't supposed to walk backwards!" Shouts Nayoshi. I glare at both of them, and smile sweetly as they turn pale.

"Uh... Nayoshi?" Asks Ayaomi. I spin around and walk into the kitchen of our house as I listen to their conversation, still smiling.

"Y-yeah?" Says Nayoshi as she and Ayaomi walk into the house, looking into every dark corner.

Ayaomi sighs, then goes into her 'determined' mode. "We _must_, by all costs, find all the hidden weapons Aya has hidden around this house. _All_ of them."

I laugh maniacally, and dash into the living room, carrying my almost-full glass of milk with me. I go over to the love seat, and sit, placing my computer onto my lap, and putting my headphones on. Then I hit the play button, and smile even wider as the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne starts to play.

"I agree," Says Nayoshi, as she goes strait to the living room, sitting herself in the middle of the floor, playing games on her iPhone. Ayaomi sighs and follows, plopping herself onto the couch. Ayaomi picks up her magazine and goes back to reading, glancing at me every few seconds, which doesn't go unnoticed by me and Nayoshi.

**TIME SKIP... 2 HOURS LATER**

"I'm hungry," complains Nayoshi, as she gets up and trudges over to the kitchen for her four o'clock snack. I sigh, now bored of You tube for the day, and put my computer to the side. I glance at Nayoshi's iPhone, but then I keep staring at it. The screen keeps getting whiter and whiter to the point that it's now a flashlight.

"Umm... Ayaomi? Why is Nayoshi's phone now a flashlight?" I ask Ayaomi. She looks at me strangely, then looks at Nayoshi's phone. Her eyes go wide and she whispers something I think that goes along the line of... 'Oh shit...'

"NAYOSHI!" Ayaomi screams, still staring at Nayoshi's phone. I take that as I chance to grab one of the baseball bats hidden in the couch.

Nayoshi comes in. "Why are you screaming-" "Your phone!" Ayaomi yells. Nayoshi looks at her phone. "What the hell?! And what the fuck is moving?!" She yells, pointing at her phone. My eyes see it as well, for they have never left the phone. White smoke comes out of Nayoshi's phone. As soon as it gets big enough. We see a group of people, but could not identify who because of the smoke. I grin evilly, and leap over to the closest person. I raise the bat, and bring it down, crashing it down on the person's head. The smoke disappears, and shows who the people were.

"It's the Akatsuki!" I scream happily. Then I noticed something. "Where's Itachi? He has a fan girl here!"Then I also remembered something, and looked down. "Oh, so Itachi's the one I hit!"

He starts to groan, and I frown. "Shut up, Itachi! I don't care that you're hurt! I don't give a crap! AT _ALL_! So shut up!" I say, and hit Itachi in the head a few more times, and smile as he stops groaning. I turn to the rest of the Akatsuki. "Hi!" I say, smiling at both my friends shocked faces, and the Akatsuki's shocked faces.

"What?" I ask.

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this first chapter of Perfection! This is my first Akatsuki-come-to-our-world-with-OC's, so please nice comments. Any ideas on how to write better and stuff like that is also very appreciated. I will tell you this: If I get 5 reviews by tomorrow night, I will post another chapter on Thursday, Ok? Pleeaaasssseeee? If you review thank you so much, if you din't review thank you at least for reading! Ok, see you all some other time, Ok? Bye!

-kljhorse


End file.
